


Агитатор, учи меня думать

by Young_not_beautiful



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 1960s, 1970s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Drama, Flashbacks, Human!Alice, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Soviet Union
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_not_beautiful/pseuds/Young_not_beautiful
Summary: Советская ау: 1969 год.Немного о диссидентах, специфика отечественной психиатрии, доктора и их аннулированные докторские степени, хуманизация мозга кайдзю и её комплекс неполноценности, непризнанные творцы, иностранные журналисты, любители техники, любители запрещённой литературы, проблемы остросоциальные и экзистенциальные
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Raleigh Becket/Mako Mori
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Память похожа на океан. В тихую погоду — ровная и спокойная, но поднимется ветер, разразится шторм, и волны высотой выше человеческого роста начнут переворачивать, топить, уничтожать жалкие человеческие корабли. Люди всходят по трапу и машут своим провожающим, облокачиваясь на борт, они направляются к троюродной тёте или может быть к новой жизни, мечтают и верят, разговаривают и суетятся. Воде нет дела. Наступит твой час, и она заполнит собой твои лёгкие и заберёт твои мечты, твою суету, твою жизнь.  
Германн чувствовал себя на корабле, который дал течь и медленно идёт ко дну, почти видел вокруг себя эту тёмную беспокойную толщу воды. Закрой глаза на секунду, и она проглотит тебя.

В доме через дорогу жил безногий старик. Брат сказал, он потерял ноги в сражении с белыми. Иногда он напивался и кричал на весь двор. Интересно, как получилось, что КГБ так долго не обращал на него внимания? Об этом Германн думал задним числом, особенно сейчас, когда в общем-то всё равно о чём думать, потому что ни одна мысль не в силах изменить окружающую действительность. Тогда же он в основном думал, как бы не слышать этих криков по ночам. А позже, сидя на лавочке спиной к дороге, — о том, что на это не надо смотреть, и что тошнота подступает к горлу каждый раз, когда он оборачивается, и о том, что надо бы уйти отсюда, возможно, сказать кому-нибудь, отец — партийный, быть может, он мог бы это остановить, но внутренний голос, так странно похожий на его теперешнего, взрослого голос, шептал: «Не только не сможет, но и не станет». Он думал так, но продолжал сидеть на этой красной скамейке, смотреть на неё до ряби в глазах, а люди в милицейской форме били ногами воющего на земле инвалида, и яркое солнце светило в голубом небе. Долго ещё, когда по радио объявляли о небывалом успехе советских рабочих, доблестных подвигах милиции, у Германна перед глазами вставала облупленная красная краска, прекрасный солнечный день и захлёбывающийся в крови человек.

— Вы не можете выдвинуть против меня обвинений.  
— Мы можем всё, что угодно, — откуда такие люди берутся?  
То есть, существование сволочей — непреложный закон вселенной, но ведь где-то это начинается. Интересно, думал Германн, что должно было поменяться в моей жизни, чтобы я стал серийным убийцей. Или чекистом. В какой момент мог бы произойти срыв?  
— Предъявите обвинение — может быть поговорим.  
Следователь улыбнулся. В другой ситуации это выражение лица непременно было бы расценено, как мягкая, понимающая, сочувствующая улыбка. В данном контексте она приобретала явно издевательский оттенок.  
— Эту фразу должен был сказать я, — он прищурил глаза, и Германн, чтобы не закричать, стал пристально рассматривать его белёсые ресницы.  
— «Может быть поговорим». Если вы дадите показания, мы, доктор Боголюбов, поговорим, может быть, о том, чтобы не превращать вашу жизнь в ад.  
— Я, господин следователь, извините, не знаю имени и ранга, как и положено советскому человеку, атеист.

Германн называл их про себя «стая». И относился к ним, как к своре бешеных собак. Снобизм? Да нет, чувство самосохранения. Они часами бегали по улице и играли в разные глупые игры. Это должно было стать причиной ненависти к ним, но на деле стало причиной ненависти к себе. Они проводили свои глупые собрания, рассказывали о достижениях отряда, а когда кто-то делал что-то «не то», публично осуждали беднягу все вместе, и он каялся и обещал исправиться, и все обещали следить за провинившимся. Это было самым мерзким зрелищем в его жизни, хотя маячащие впереди картины обещали затмить это детское, а потому особенно острое впечатление.  
Они делали скворечники и вешали их на деревья по весне, они сажали цветы и помогали пенсионеркам донести сумки до дома, но он-то помнил, как они били своего одноклассника, тихого мальчика Сашу, когда нашли у него в портфеле нательный крестик. Тот пытался оправдаться, говорил, что нашёл его случайно и подобрал, чтобы выбросить, но все знали, что сашина бабушка верующая, и давно подозревали его. Сначала его били, потом поднесли крест и сказали: «Целуй! Целуй крест, чтоб мы видели!». Саша отказывался. Германн ушёл тогда, не стал вмешиваться. Что он мог сделать. К учительнице он тоже не пошёл. «Не только не сможет, но и не станет». Они об этом, должно быть, очень быстро забывали, когда накладывали шину раненой собаке или отдавали свои дорогие сердцу игрушки детскому саду. Но он-то помнил.  
Германн никогда не обманывал себя по этому поводу, он не один из них не потому, что лучше, выше этого. О, с какой бы радостью, казалось иногда, он бы присоединился к стае. В эти моменты единственным барьером была больная нога, и он люто ненавидел свою жизнь и свою неполноценность. Но, бывало, когда стать их частью не требовало стояния навытяжку или бега по пересечённой местности, когда оно было так близко — протяни руку и коснись, перед глазами вдруг вставала серая древесина, проглядывающая из-под старого слоя красной краски, а в ушах звенел истеричный крик «Целуй крест!»

— После пары уколов сульфазина вы и в Бога с Дьяволом поверите, и в Будду, и в анархо-коммунизм. Подумайте, доктор. Мы ведь и так уже всё знаем, и вы это понимаете. Одна-единственная подпись под протоколом, ограничимся ссылкой на пару лет.  
«Это приведёт к очень, очень плохим последствиям, » — подумал Германн. Но в жизни ему оставалось не так уж много хорошего, поэтому следовало пользоваться каждым шансом — кто знает, какой последний — сделать что-то, что доставит глубокое моральное удовлетворение. Доктор математических наук тридцати трёх лет от роду, по словам многих мимолётно знавших его людей «самый вежливый и сдержанный человек из всех, что я видел» улыбнулся и сказал тихо, но отчётливо:  


— Идите нахуй.

Он не хотел быть один. Он так часто был готов принять безальтернативность и войти в стаю, хотя бы частично, на позиции странного, полу-изгоя, что переставал думать о своих отличиях от них. Германн вырастал, и чем дальше, тем более неподходящим казалось ему слово «стая». В основном потому, что стая — это волки, а он сам всё чаще чувствовал себя волком, картинно воющим на луну, как на рисунке в детской книжке. Мир сливался в беспорядочные яркие пятна и эти пятна плыли перед глазами. Германн никогда не понимал ещё одной вещи в этой обыденной для всех, кроме него, реальности — калейдоскопа. Восторга, с которым все соседские дети смотрели в эту трубку, благоговения, с которым друг другу её передавали. Он видел такую картинку очень часто, просто взглянув на окружающий мир, особенно после того, как проводил несколько часов над учебниками математики, выкраденными у старшего брата. Расплывчатость — это хорошо. Смазанные пятна никого не бьют, ни над кем не издеваются, не называют никого «ничтожеством» и «недоразумением».

Следователь мягко улыбнулся в ответ. Как душевнобольному. «И зачем всё это? Ради чего? Теперь я пропал» — промелькнула паническая мысль. Но и она утонула в океане.

С шестнадцати лет и до этого момента Германн ни к одному человеку не обращался на «ты». Он, на самом деле, провёл практически целиком бессонную ночь перед этим. Взвешивал «за» и «против». Понимал, что никто во всём мире не придаст такому обыденному слову из двух букв хотя бы сотой части того значения, в которое он сам для себя эту простую формальность возвёл. Так и случилось, и человек, которому между строк было адресовано послание: «Так близко, как ты, ко мне никто не подходил», отреагировал, как это сделал бы любой нормальный человек — никак.  
Германн не разочаровался. Он привык, что вещи, важные для него, для кого-то другого остаются сущей мелочью. Он вскоре и думать об этом «ты» и о ночи без сна перестал. Говорил он себе это каждый день по нескольку раз в день в течение нескольких месяцев.

Его звали Артём Чернов, он был младше на два года, и он никогда не говорил Германну, что тот слишком «зажатый» и «необщительный». Никогда не выдвигал ему никаких требований и ни разу ничем не показал, что ему некомфортно в таком, несомненно, не самом приятном обществе. Тот подозревал, для Артёма такое поведение было естественно. Его весь университет — а люди в нём учились самые разнообразные — называл «Тёмой», а где-то треть его брала у него запрещённые в стране сборники стихотворений Ахматовой и Цветаевой и переписывала от руки. Ещё чуть меньшая часть заходила послушать радио, ведь артёмов приёмник ловил заграничные радиостанции.  
Не то чтобы Германна интересовала поэзия или новости из-за железного занавеса, но его внимание, как много лет назад истекающий кровью старик на асфальте, привлекал, болезненно затягивал человек, не бывший частью стаи, целое общество таких людей, ещё только начинающее формироваться, но ни один из них не был тем типажом, с которым он имел дело до этого, и это было необычно, это было завораживающе, но в конце концов они все тоже были люди, люди из мяса и костей, и сама мысль о том, что все они на самом деле одинаковые, просто скрывают это, пугала его настолько, что приближаться по собственной инициативе он не смел.

Артём был чем-то особенным, он умел ненавязчиво навязываться, но никогда не перегибал палку. И Германн словно ощутил себя нужным, не одиноким. Странное чувство, оно приходило редко и уходило быстро. Он не назвал бы те мгновения чем-то «прекрасным» или «стоящим того, чтобы жить», они просто появлялись, как факт, и уходили в небытие, но осмысляя теперь свою жизнь, Германн понимал, что без них он стал бы другим человеком, и был отчасти благодарен Артёму и всем тем личностям, с которыми тот его познакомил. Обычно они исчезали в пучине дней, но некоторые оставались и приобретали статус «знакомых». Что-то было безумное в том, что люди просто принимали его, не пытаясь сблизиться, либо отдалиться, просто всё чаще Германн обнаруживал себя на чьей-то кухне, потягивающим тёплый чай и прислушивающимся вполуха к спору о том, что же на самом деле имел в виду Толстой, или к незатейливой песенке под гитару, за которую вся компания могла бы присесть по семидесятой статье*. Люди эти сами по себе были чем-то необычным.  
Каждый раз после таких посиделок он всё ждал, что и за ним придут, что уж кто-то из всей той толпы напишет донос, но встречи всё учащались, разговоры становились всё более крамольными, а участники тем временем наслаждались свободой. «Удивительно» — думал Германн. «Закономерно» — возражала вселенная.

Вокруг тогда многое произошло. Смерть Сталина, двадцатый съезд КПСС - мир начал понемногу меняться. Не то чтобы сам Германн чему-то удивился. Он с мучительной отчётливостью видел всё происходящее, будто со стороны. Может быть, и вправду со стороны. Но после того съезда и той речи все люди начали оттаивать, начали осознавать. Медленно поворачивался камень десятилетий пропаганды, огромные внутренние усилия человек прикладывал к себе, чтобы разобраться в прошлом и настоящем. И всё — ради крохотного сдвига. Советские люди так и не сбросили этот груз. Но тогда этот небольшой толчок казался чудом.  
Люди, что боялись сказать лишнее слово при собственном ребёнке или супруге, вдруг осознали, что всё изменилось, подумали: «теперь-то можно говорить». Многие жестоко ошиблись. Но каждый человек, включая тех, кто был всю жизнь и до конца жизни остался верным идеологии партии, почуял в воздухе оттепель. Замкнутые прежде в себе умы потянулись друг к другу, начали образовываться большие товарищеские компании, и к одной из них непонятным образом принадлежал и Германн. Странными были эти несколько лет. В каждой душе они сотворили, казалось бы, невозможное.

Дикая паника охватывала его иногда прямо посреди ночи. «Кто-то точно написал донос. Меня арестуют и отправят в лагерь». Но шли дни, недели, месяцы, и, каждое утро после такого собрания, видя Артёма, Германн испытывал невероятное чувство облегчения. «Если донесут, его уж одним из первых заберут, заводила и зачинщик всё же, » — думал он. Этакий живой индикатор. И теперь на вопрос «ради чего?» всегда был чёткий ответ — давний сладкий чай, скатерть в ромашку, анекдоты про Хрущёва и радостный выдох по утрам при виде приятеля.

Ездить Германн не любил. Но слабый желудок его был не просто пуст, он был чем-то не существовавшим в одном измерении со словом «сытость», так что это была сугубо его проблема. «А было бы неплохо попросить их остановить, мол, начальник, тошнит, что поделаешь. Жаль, что не покормили, конечно», — пронеслась мысль. Поток сознания замедлился в несколько раз — защитная реакция на стресс? «Нет, сомнительно. Вся моя жизнь — стресс».  


Следующая осознанная мысль: «Уже темно, полдня едем, как я так пропустил?». Дальше - паника. «Я не чувствую, что мне плохо без них, почему я не чувствую, что мне плохо без них?». В памяти одно за другим всплывали на поверхность знакомые лица — и ничего. Только исступленное сожаление, что книг в психбольнице не будет, даже бумагу с ручкой вряд ли дадут. В тюрьмах с этим получше, он слышал, заключённые за месяц с нуля английский учили. Лефортовская библиотека стала среди их круга притчей во языцех — ну изъяли всю «неподходящую» литературу из гражданского обращения, но кто же в своём уме — Германн немного посмеялся про себя на этом этапе размышлений — решит чистить архивы самого КГБ? А заключённым книги преспокойно выдавали, с возвратом, разумеется. Иногда. Не жизнь — песня.

Внезапно ему вспомнился стишок, услышанный в юношестве от вкалывающего на заводе за копейки мужичка слегка под хмелем (из того типа мужичков, что остановят прохожего, кем бы он ни был: подростком, иностранцем, генсеком ЦК КПСС, антропоморфным ящером, и расскажут удивительную историю из жизни):

Сверху молот, снизу серп —  
Это наш советский герб.  
Хочешь — жни, а хочешь — куй,  
Все равно получишь хуй.

Этот мужичок с женой Лидией — нянечкой в яслях жили впроголодь. А потом у них родился ребёнок и стало совсем плохо. «Зачем?» — спросил Германн у тёти Лиды — худой, с вытянутым, будто от природы грустным лицом. «Как так зачем?» — удивилась она. «Дети — мой долг перед государством. Оно даёт мне квартиру и работу, а я ему — будущего работника. Это мой вклад в наше общее дело», и гордо, но как-то вымученно улыбнулась. Не похожа она была на ту румяную и жизнерадостную женщину в переднике с плаката, жарящую котлеты, пока малыш на полу строит башенки из конструктора, а подъёмные краны за окном строят ещё один завод. Да и котлет у семьи этой не водилось. Гречка с картошкой, и то не всегда. Мужичок начал подворовывать с завода, чтобы хоть как-то жену с ребёнком обеспечить. Как известно стало — суд, лагеря, как Лидия с младенцем прожила — непонятно, вот только недолго они жили, потому что весельчак этот, как освободился и приехал домой, зарезал её, а ребёнка выкинул в окно с третьего этажа. Рассудком, видимо, повредился на зоне. Как позже выяснилось, редкостью такие случаи не были.

«Хочешь — жни, а хочешь — куй…». Машина остановилась. «Лучше б официальный гимн заел, хоть слов побольше, цикличность не так давила бы» — меланхолично размышлял Германн.

Диагноз: «вялотекущая шизофрения». Впрочем, как всё будет, он знал досконально уже давно — слышал, как это делается от тех, кто побывал здесь раньше, и все события были как вывеска на ларьке под домом - ходишь мимо каждый день, можешь по памяти воспроизвести каждую трещинку.  
Что бы ты ни делал, что бы ни говорил, всё запишут в историю болезни, как признак психического нездоровья. Пытаешься объяснить, что ты борешься не против социализма, а за соблюдение прав человека — пишут: «одержимость сверхценными идеями». Будешь молчать — «эмоциональная уплощенность, безразличие» — признаки шизофрении. Задают вопросы про аппетит («Товарищ, меня три дня не кормили, и мой собственный аппетит ни на что не влияет»), и тут же появляется запись: «болезненное истощение, отсутствие аппетита вследствие эмоциональной нестабильности». И упаси высшие силы показать, что ты расстроен (хоть и есть из-за чего расстраиваться) — запишут депрессию, а «лечение» от неё — не самое приятное.

Германн впервые видел смех Айрата Давидовича. Не лёгкую ухмылку, означающую: «да, забавно, но мы же с вами серьёзные люди», не довольную улыбку, а именно хохот до нехватки воздуха. Это зрелище — второе в списке самых шокирующих вещей в его жизни.  
«Заявляет, что никогда и ни при каких условиях не изменит идее борьбы за коммунистический строй, за социализм…» — собравшаяся компания заинтригованно слушала Артёма, читавшего попавшее к нему экспертное заключение по делу Ивана Яхимовича. «Считает, что политических заключенных не надо лишать свободы, на них надо действовать методом убеждения» — Маргарита издала сдавленный смешок. «Прекрасно владеет произведениями классиков марксизма-ленинизма. Считает, что общественный и политический долг стоит значительно выше долга перед семьей».  
— Ну? — нетерпеливо спросил Айрат Давидович. — И что?  
— «Признан невменяемым».  
И этот суровый человек засмеялся, как ребёнок, которого пощекотали. И все собравшиеся люди начали смеяться — будто плотину прорвало. Но чувствовалось в этом всеобщем хохоте что-то замогильное — члена партии, коммуниста до мозга костей отправили в спецпсихбольницу только за то, что он написал письмо Брежневу о том, что политические аресты «роняют авторитет СССР перед другими государствами». А что с ними со всеми будет? Безвыходность предстала перед ним несколькими перепечатанными на домашней пишущей машинке листками. Вспомнилась Германну одна фраза — «пир во время чумы» — вот чем всё это было.

Хрущёву приписывают фразу: «Против социализма может выступать только сумасшедший». Действительно удобно. Аресты по политическим причинам теперь вызывают шум — шум на Западе, шум среди родственников, строчащих жалобы во все инстанции, а на жалобы нужно отвечать. Вот и плати людям за то, что они сидят и печатают целыми днями: «Все законно. Никаких оснований для жалоб нет» и рассылают адресатам. Ложь тоже требует усилий.  
А психически больной что? Жалобу напишет — так это у него обострение. Родственники и друзья говорят — вменяемый? Но ведь они — не специалисты. А профессиональные врачи, среди которых уважаемый академик, говорят: расстройство. Значит, расстройство. На суд больных не пускают, никакого последнего слова. И перед мировой общественностью все чисто — политзаключённых у нас нет! «А как же эти?» Какие эти? Да это же психически нездоровые! Болеют люди, что поделаешь.  
А с позиции обывателя логично звучит. У нас ведь замечательная страна, в которой всё хорошо, чего же вам не хватало? Ввод советских войск в Чехословакию вам чем не угодил? Вы ведь тут, в Москве живёте, что вам те войска? А если наша партия решила, что надо вводить, так, значит, надо. С чего это какая-то интеллигенция решила, что знает, что делать, лучше, чем наша мудрая партия? Вот уж действительно сумасшедшие!

Мысли Германна всё больше напоминали лихорадочную речь. Он всё прокручивал и прокручивал свою жизнь, каждое воспоминание, препарировал человека, которым был, и рассматривал мельчайшие детали под микроскопом. Каждое своё суждение, каждую свою теорию подвергал критике и всё пытался что-то понять, пока ещё есть время, пока ещё цел его рассудок. Он рассказывал историю своей жизни самому себе, и раз за разом вставал вопрос, мучавший его с детства. «Что я сделал не так?» Ведь был какой-то выход. Конечно, был, всегда существует счастливый финал. Его жизнь кончилась сегодня, но сожаления нет. Чувство несправедливости, обида за себя, за приятелей, за целую страну — да. Но разве была у Германна жизнь, о которой стоило бы жалеть?  


Трость отобрали. «Её можно использовать, как оружие. А в палате, включая вас, трое душевнобольных. Всякое может случиться. Вы ведь понимаете…» — блеяла медсестра и смотрела на него жалостливо-снисходительно, как на неразумного ребёнка. Неужели она действительно не понимала, почему он здесь? Она либо беспросветно глупа, либо умна достаточно, чтобы игнорировать факты, либо и то, и другое сразу. Германн бы поставил на третий вариант.

Два санитара сопроводили его в баню. Если совсем уж точно — отволокли. Санитары — уголовники, озлобленные на весь мир и сломленные люди. Но только они сами вам в этом не признаются. А вот пнуть в лицо — за милую душу. Впрочем, он не физического насилия боялся, но осознания того, что кто-то из тех загорелых, весёлых, крепких и здоровых детей сейчас стал комсомольцем, важным чиновником, быть может, одним из тех, кто отвечал «оснований для жалоб нет» потому, что ему сказали, что их нет, и нет никаких причин не верить. А кто-то — журналистом, пишущим статьи о катастрофах в Японии и Чили, студенческих и рабочих забастовках во Франции и Америке, гибкой своей мыслью аккуратно обходящим все катастрофы государственного произвола на своей родине. Третий — школьным учителем, рассказывающим детям истории о том, каким замечательным человеком был Ленин. А четвёртый, вполне может статься, — одним из этих санитаров, потерявших самих себя в идеально выстроенной фантазии, социалистической мечте. У жизни здесь две стороны, но светлой нет.  
Германну сбрили волосы и заставили переодеться в тряпьё, которое, возможно, было белым давным-давно. Примерно при Николае Втором.

Цельного «фильма» в сознании не отпечатывалось. Только отдельные кадры. «В чём главный вопрос — я в психбольнице потому, что сошёл с ума, или я сошёл с ума потому, что оказался психбольнице?» Это — эпилептик. Он выгибается, хрипит, но сёстры и санитары просто скользят по нему безучастным взглядом. Три из четырёх углов комнаты заняты сжавшимися в них людьми. Один закрывает руками лицо от света, другой просто лежит в позе эмбриона и тихо поскуливает. Германн вздрогнул, ощутив на себе почти физически чей-то тяжёлый, липкий взгляд. Обернулся, столкнулся с бездумными глазами детины метра под два, должно быть, ростом, изо рта которого стекала слюна и капала на пол. Где-то в другой комнате кричали от боли. Мужчина с разрубленным напополам носом что-то очень яростно втолковывал тощему рыжему пареньку, который, кажется, только и мечтал, что оказаться подальше от этих пламенных речей. Откуда-то сверху раздавалось одиночное скандирование: «Довольно большевистского рабству! Треба хлопцам воли и амнестию! Треба вильну незалежну самостийну Украинську державу организоваты! Треба хлопцам жупаны, шальвары, саблюки!»  
Это отдельная категория сумасшедших. Рецепт: берём нормального человека, не приемлющего советскую идеологию, отправляем в лагерь лет на -дцать — готово. На выходе мы получаем форменного психа.

Щёлк! Щёлк! Щёлк! Щёлк! Щёлк! Смысл печатаемых слов ускользал из сознания Германна, и они всё никак не хотели складываться в предложения. Но его не волновало, что происходит в его голове, пока на бумаге предложения складывались в абзацы, а абзацы образовывали страницы, одну за одной.

Из университета его уволили с формулировкой: «Неподходящий для воспитателя нравов советской молодёжи моральный облик». Он приходил, читал лекции по высшей математике и уходил, какие нравы? За всю практику доктор Боголюбов ни слова не сказал студентам ни о чём, что не касалось бы его предмета. Видимо, в этом и заключалась главная ошибка — «в преподавании любой естественной науки процентов шестьдесят времени должно уделяться восхвалению идеологии…» — приёмная дочка Айрата Давидовича с напускным мудрым видом подняла палец к потолку. «…а в гуманитарной все девяносто». «Марго, вы невероятно умны для своего юного возраста» — улыбнулся Артём. И пообещал подыскать ему какой-нибудь заработок. Подыскал — перепечатывать на машинке первый выпуск «Хроники текущих событий»*** в количестве нескольких десятков экземпляров. Не возьмись за это Германн, тот и сам бы прекрасно справился, недоспав — какая малость — пару ночей, так что «работа» эта была формальностью, а деньги — чёртовым подаянием. Разве что странным чувством причастности к чему-то, если не великому, то уж точно важному, отзывалась грудная клетка, и самолюбие было одновременно крайне уязвлено и приятно польщено — разрывающая изнутри эмоция.

Щёлк! Щёлк! Щёлк! Щёлк! Щёлк! Щёлк! Щёлк! Щёлк!

В палате стояли три койки. На одной лицом к стене лежал человек и не шевелился. Другие две, одну из которых, предположительно, теперь занимал Германн были пусты. «Кто же вы такие?» — подумал он. И в голову пришло непрошенное сравнение этой ситуации с игрой в русскую рулетку. Но стоило почувствовать жёсткую кровать под собой, как стало мгновенно безразлично, будь его соседями хоть самые жуткие демоны, что только способно нарисовать человеческое воображение.

Со сном у Германна отношения были напряжённые. Он не очень ответственно относился к тому, чтобы спать вовремя и достаточно, а сон мстил ему за это как мог. «Мягкое погружение» было чем-то невиданным. Это каждый раз больше подходило на удар обухом по голове — и без того саднящей. Пробуждение, разумеется, при таких обстоятельствах оставляло желать лучшего, даже будучи естественным. А уж когда его причиной служат крики, мгновенно вызывающие воспоминания о месте пребывания, и цели пребывания в этом самом месте, становится как-то неприятно.  
Первоначальный осмотр помещения показал неутешительную картину. Действующие лица: пять человек. Двое пациентов — соседи, и трое санитаров. Звуки на фоне — в другой палате некто воет по-волчьи. И само действие: больной лежит на полу и бьётся в приступе истерического смеха, санитары выкрикивают довольно грубые… призывы соблюдать тишину, подкрепляя свои слова мощным механическим воздействием на источник шума, и второй пациент — единственная динамичная роль в этой миниатюре. Сначала он пытается воспрепятствовать избиению, потом, отброшенный, летит на спинку кровати и с нецензурной бранью сползает на пол.

Пора было это признать. Сказать вслух самому себе, утвердить, как факт, освободиться уже от этого бесконечного кризиса самоопределения. Он не готов говорить. Не хочет, не может выйти и кричать о нарушенной справедливости, не желает быть тем, кто живёт «по совести». И рад бы, но нет внутри той сигнализации «неверного», той чёткой границы хорошо — плохо, того внутреннего импульса, что заставляет подскакивать при виде всего, определяемого, как «однозначно плохое», в обход всех мыслей о собственной шкуре и разумности протеста. Германн встречал действительно хороших людей, но он не был таким. Иногда закрадывалась совсем уж детская мысль: «это, наверное, плохо — то, что я не хороший человек».  


Он подписывал протестные письма, которые ничего не изменят, перепечатывал и распространял самиздат, помогал с документацией не потому, что это было хорошо. Он делал это потому, что видел для себя здесь выход из внутренней клетки, какой-то побег от окружающей действительности, но никогда не чувствовал себя обязанным перед человечеством. А всё, что делается только для себя — априори эгоизм. Тяжело каждую секунду жить с мыслью о том, что всё верное, всё правильное, что ты делаешь — просто изощрённый вид себялюбия. А они — не такие, вот, что ужасно. Осознавать, что от общества привлекающих тебя людей ты тоже безнадёжно выбиваешься, отличаешься в худшую сторону.

Кажется, перестал смеяться. Санитары покинули помещение. Второй сосед, как окрестил Германн про себя низкое бородатое нечто, попытавшееся вступиться за пациента, шатающейся походкой подошёл к лежащему на полу мужчине и помог ему подняться и сесть на кровать. Потом запустил руку под его матрас и, деловито пошарив там, достал флягу. Вытер своим подолом кровь с лица больного, который, кажется, после приступа смеха пребывал в состоянии некой расслабленной эйфории и в судьбе своего физического тела ни малейшего участия не принимал. Затем второй аккуратно прислонил сосуд к губам больного на несколько секунд, перекоординировал его в лежачее положение и положил флягу обратно в матрас. Всё максимально невозмутимо, не спеша, но и не медля, и крайне сосредоточенно. Германн подумал, что, возможно, этот человек был врачом до этого места. Впечатление, по крайней мере, было именно такое и весьма навязчивое.

Сосед развернулся, посмотрел уже успевшему сесть на кровать Германну в глаза и с отчаянной надеждой спросил:  
— Политический?  
— Да, — нужно бы добавить что-то ещё. Следовало бы испытать радость от того, что, кажется, хотя бы один из его «сокамерников» — нормальный человек. Но он думал о том, что неплохо было бы съесть сгущёнки, хоть и понимая, что сделать это уже не доведётся.  
На лице собеседника отразился такой чистый и светлый восторг, что Германну стало стыдно от одного факта нахождения рядом с такой сильной эмоцией вместе со своими мыслями о сгущёнке, ноющей ноге, саднящей голове, горящих веках и потенциальном сумасшествии.  
— Что там происходит? — жадно спросил второй сосед. — Кстати, Николай Романовский, очень приятно, — и протянул руку.  
Про себя Германн, конечно, посмеялся. Но руку пожал, приложив даже усилия к тому, чтобы не сделать жеста или выражения лица, которое могло бы интерпретироваться, как презрение, отвращение, враждебность и далее по списку, направленные сейчас скорее на себя и всю вселенную вокруг, чем на этого человека.  
— Доктор Германн Боголюбов.  
Сосед усмехнулся.  
— Если так, я тоже доктор. Биологических наук.  
— Анекдотическая ситуация, — хмыкнул Германн. Фамилия незнакомца вызвала какие-то смутные ассоциации, и он даже выловил одну из них. — А не вашего ли дядю расстреляли в сорок первом? Ну, за попытку защиты советской генетики.  
— Моего, — дёрнул бровями второй сосед.  
Германн знал трагичную историю Василия Романовского и слышал о его, по выражению Артёма, «бешеном» племяннике-биологе. «А у вас это как семейное развлечение, да?» — подумал он.  
— У нас это вроде семейного развлечения.  
«Ладно, это было очевидно». Но усмешки сдержать не смог. Жизнь обещала стать капельку интереснее.


	2. Chapter 2

К чему Германна преподавательское прошлое не готовило, так это к удовлетворению любопытства соседа, проведшего девятнадцать месяцев в почти полной изоляции от человеческого общества и получению в ответ зачастую чересчур эмоциональной реакции и новых вопросов. Или к совершенно детскому восторгу на упоминания о его собственном участии в этом цирке, пафосно называемом западными СМИ «правозащитным движением». Или к подробному пересказу литературных произведений по специальной просьбе. И в целом к нахождению в одном помещении с человеком, которого всё это в его исполнении явно увлекает.

— …Начало января — холод чудовищный. На этот раз везде объявили, что суд открытый, но нас дальше коридора канцелярии не пустили. И ни один иностранный корреспондент в зал не попал. А потом и в само здание перестали пускать, и стоят днями на морозе друзья с родственниками, любопытствующие, кагебисты, журналисты и подсадные. Огромная толпа «у закрытых дверей открытого суда», руки растирают, ногами притопывают — холст, масло…  
— Такая хорошая возможность познакомиться там… со всеми.

Николай, как выяснилось, был самым типичным «психом-одиночкой». Удивительно, учитывая, что его стремление к коммуникации переходит все границы нормального человеческого интереса к внешнему миру.  
О каждом пациенте здесь он знал тот максимум, что можно было выяснить. Подавляющее большинство имён-фамилий-диагнозов и краткое заключение о поведении, основанное на собственном наблюдении. С одним из санитаров (а работали они через сутки) сосед имел полуприятельские отношения — в лагере, где тот сидел за кражу, было много «узников совести», и они, можно сказать, завоевали доверие, дружбу и вечное восхищение местных уголовников — этот малый всех политзаключённых иначе, как «учёными» не называл. И, неплохо рискуя, приносил иногда своему знакомому, как сам Николай выразился, «то да сё». Очевидно, фляга с водой была именно такого рода приобретением.

Был здесь один абсолютно больной человек. В медицинскую психиатрию никто, включая врачей, не вдавался, так что персонал и заключённые звали его просто Буйный. Он боялся света и во время, когда пациенты могли находиться в помещении вроде общей комнаты, забивался в тёмный угол. Каждый раз, когда кто-то пытался приблизиться, Буйный начинал шипеть и плеваться, а санитарам, насильственно сопровождающим его на «процедуры», бессчётное количество раз прокусывал руки до крови. За это, разумеется, следовало наказание… Лицо соседа, когда речь заходила о мерах воздействия на больных, приобретало выражение затравленности и отвращения. То самое выражение, которое на лицах остальных заключённых существовало на постоянной основе. Странно было то, что какой-то частью, в своей нелепой манере Николай в стенах этого жёлтого дома* оставался человеком того мира. Уже в гораздо большей степени, нежели проведший здесь всего день Германн. Может, и Буйный это чуял? Чем это ни обосновывай, единственным, кого он к себе подпускал, и с которым даже разговаривал, был Николай. Казалось бы — ну подпускает и подпускает, мало ли, что больному в голову взбредёт, но его сосед был не таков. Он с этим помешанным завёл близкое знакомство и выпытал у него историю его жизни. «Как-нибудь потом я обязательно расскажу. Чертовски интересный человек Антон Геннадьевич».  
Он мог бы стать широко известным в узких кругах человеком, если бы жил в Москве, а не в Ленинграде.

— Многие и перезнакомились. Тут, сдаётся мне, в логике действий ЦК вышло упущение — своими руками толчок в виде знакомства с самим — вставь имя — дали очень многим сомневающимся.  
Эту мысль, почти теорию Германн лелеял в себе достаточно долго и поэтому сейчас воспользовался возможностью поделиться ею с разумным собеседником, хоть и понятно было, что изначальная цель того высказывания была несколько иная — скорее сожаление о собственном заключении во время того процесса и невозможности присутствовать при описываемых событиях.  
— Зал, как рассказывают, был заполнен подсадными до отказа. На показаниях свидетелей они шумели, не давали договорить — а что, сами хотели открытого суда и свободы слова…  
— Вот уёбки.  
— Сколько вам?  
— Сколько чего?  
— Лет.  
— Тридцать три, а причём тут…  
— Вы тридцать три года живёте в этой стране и всё ещё не устали от употребления оскорбительных эпитетов в адрес власти?  
— Устал…

«Окошечко» в двери, предназначенное для доставки пациентам-заключённым еды, открылось, из него показалось лицо сестры.  
— Отбой!  
Её голос вызвал у Германна ассоциацию с жарким воскресеньем на базарной площади, детьми с эскимо и чуть полноватыми пожилыми женщинами, обязательно в платьях в цветочек, кричащими «Помидоры, свежие помидоры!», и это воспоминание среди грязно-серых стен и решёток на окнах психиатрической больницы, такое цветное и фактурное, отозвалось сжавшимся нутром, будто включили внезапно в темноте слишком яркий свет, и, чтобы не ослепнуть, пришлось зажмурить глаза.  
— Лечь на спину, руки на одеяло, шоб видно было! — скомандовала она, проследила за исполнением и закрыла отверстие.  
Мерзкое электрическое освещение будто бы и не разгоняло темноту, а лишь немного разбавляло её. Но теперь и оно погасло, и мрак, такой же противно-серый, но темнее условного «света» растёкся по комнате.  
— Был тут один… — со стороны кровати Николая послышались звуки копошения.  
— Разрезал себе вены ночью, с утра только обнаружили. С тех пор заставляют всех спать с руками на одеяле, каждые полчаса проходят и проверяют.  


Вспышка. Не такая сильная, как показалось в первые секунды. Германн подумал, что если у соседа есть фонарик, значит, вероятно, есть и предметы, требующие внимательного рассмотрения при свете, и того, чтобы их не увидели ходящие днём в любое время без расписания санитары или немного неуравновешенный обитатель третьей койки, который заснул, судя по всему, сразу после выключения света. Он в высшей степени любил оказываться правым и испытал слабое чувство торжества, когда шаткий луч выхватил в пространстве улыбающееся лицо Николая и какие-то бумаги в его руке.

Несколько пустых листов, апрельский выпуск газеты «Пионерская правда» и «Размышления о прогрессе, мирном сосуществовании и интеллектуальной свободе» академика Сахарова — комичное соседство. Чистая квинтэссенция «советского» рядом с брошюрой, для признания которой антисоветской и фантазии-то большой не нужно. Действительно смешно. Впрочем, это были сокровища его соседа, бесценные для него, и для самого Германна теперь тоже, это всё, что ему удалось достать и всё, что было у него от свободного мира.  
«Я действительно только что подумал «свободный мир» имея в виду то, что имел в виду. Быстро у вас, доктор Боголюбов, планка понижается-то».

— Писать нечем? — кивок на чистую бумагу, имея ввиду то, что, должно быть, человеку «образованному и порядочному», попав сюда, есть что сказать, пусть есть немаленькая вероятность, что слов этих общественность так и не увидит.  
— Есть карандаш.

Голос Николая в отрыве от зрелища его осунувшегося, заросшего и крайне эмоционального лица звучал словно иначе. Попытавшись проанализировать интонации в отрыве от ситуации, Германн осознал, что при ином стечении обстоятельств подумал бы, что это голос кого-то крайне напуганного. Впрочем, с определением человеческих эмоций у него складывалось едва ли не хуже, чем со сном, так что все эти неясные ассоциации практического значения не имели. Повторив себе эту мысль несколько раз, но так и не избавившись от вызванного ею чувства тревоги, он решил, что надо бы что-то сказать. Молчание длилось уже секунд десять и со стороны соседа могло выглядеть неловким и напряжённым. Он сам бы абсолютно точно подумал, что это всё неловко и напряжённо, если бы его собеседник посреди диалога вдруг замолчал на десять секунд. Хотя, следующий вопрос, который он собирался задать, был вполне очевидным, и Николай мог бы его не дожидаться, если уж на то пошло.

— Почему не написали тогда ничего?

Фонарик сосед уже выключил, чтобы не тратить батарею. Германн имел болезненную привычку искать объяснение всем мелочам, что делают или говорят люди вокруг, часто на автомате. Пытаться искусственно вникнуть в сложный язык ритуалов, который будто вложен всем в головы при рождении, а он просто опоздал на раздачу. Будто было жизненно важно проговорить всё это про себя, даже самые очевидные детали, чтобы не ошибиться где-нибудь.

— Это вся бумага. Понимаете? Когда я что-то напишу, пути назад не будет. Я понимаю, что не могу сказать ничего полезного. Она здесь лежала, как не исполненная возможность, вечно чистый потенциал, — последняя фраза прозвучала как-то надтреснуто.  
Германн почувствовал себя не на месте. Не ему эти слова должны были предназначаться, не ему слышать от кого бы то ни было откровения.  
— Если нужно, я принесу карандаш.  
— Оставьте.  
Нужно было отреагировать как-то иначе. Секунды срывались в никуда, как капли воды, одна за одной.  
— А вот «Размышления…» я бы почитал, — эти слова словно вывели Николая из какого-то транса.  
Раздался лёгкий хлопок, какой обычно бывает, когда кидаешь небольшую стопку бумаги на кровать. Для Германна этот звук был одной из тех немногих вещей, что ассоциируются исключительно с домом, уютом и покоем. Он взял протянутый фонарик.  
— Постою на стрёме.

Напряжение исчезло будто по щелчку пальцев. По крайней мере, со стороны Германна. Сложно сказать, был ли тому причиной удар бумаги о койку или непринуждённый тон соседа. Глаза жадно впились в текст. Он уже давно не видел обычной бумаги с обычными напечатанными на ней буквами. И слабый жёлтый свет фонарика показался необычайно тёплым. И время исчезло.

— Прячьте! — послышалось шипение Николая.  
Германн спокойно положил под куцую подушку бумаги, лёг сам и сложил руки на одеяло. Скрежет открывающегося окошка прошёлся по ушам ножом. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, только электрические разряды напряжения скручивали мышцы и сознание.  
«Мог ли я уронить лист на пол? Вдруг из-под подушки что-то торчит? Вдруг что-то услышали или заметили движение?»  
Зазвучал из ниоткуда и отовсюду одновременно оглушительный визг. Сумасшедший на соседней кровати зашевелился. Окошко закрылось. Германн лежал и никак не мог понять, там всё ещё голосят или уже закончили, и этот пронзительный звук есть только у него в голове. Непрошеная мысль подкралась и зашептала: «Или он с самого начала был только в моём сознании, и на самом деле никто не кричал?»

— Эй! Эй, всё в порядке?  
Визг исчез. Сосед склонился над ним и обеспокоенно тряс за плечо. Ощущения были похожи на внезапное выныривание из воды.  
— Да. Да, нормально.  
— Вы будто меня не слышали.  
Германн подумал, как будет выглядеть, если этот крик был всё-таки целиком и полностью порождением его медленно двигающегося в сторону небытия рассудка, но всё же сказал:  
— Уши заложило слегка.  
— Хм, да, это было… громковато.  
Облегчённый выдох вышел чуть сильнее, чем планировалось.

* * *

Дома, агитационные плакаты, машины, люди в яркой одежде: всё смешалось перед глазами. Трясущийся мир потерялся в бешеном стуке сердца. Чёрные лакированные туфли глухо стучали об асфальт. Быстрее, только быстрее.  
— Марго!

Она резко затормозила и едва не упала. По ступенькам библиотеки спускался Рома, радостно улыбаясь и махая ей книгой.  
— Привет, слушай…  


Слушать она не стала, но отдала парню синюю папку с бумагами, которую весь путь сжимала в руках.  
— У Кайдановских обыск, зови всех кого можешь, спрячь это! — единым выдохом крикнула Маргарита и, практически мгновенно разгоняясь до прежней скорости, побежала дальше.

Она порадовалась, что удалось быстро избавиться от папки и вычеркнула один пункт из мысленного списка действий. Теперь звонки. Добравшись до телефонного автомата, она полминуты потратила на восстановление дыхания. Звонить-звонить-звонить. Сначала отцу.  
— У Кайдановских обыск!  
— Понял! — гудки.  
Марго как никогда была благодарна ему за краткость. Она обзвонила ещё человек десять, а затем, уже не спеша, но поторапливаясь, взяла обратный курс.

Был тёплый, но не жаркий летний день. Толпа улыбалась будто вся разом, а не каждый человек отдельно. Радовалась солнцу, жизни, выходному. Маргарите стало вдруг до боли обидно за этих людей. Как часто они обманывают себя? Должно быть, это ещё хуже, чем сидеть в лагере, тюрьме или психбольнице за свои взгляды — в таком случае, ты хотя бы знаешь, что они твои. А что остаётся тем, кому утренние радиопередачи диктуют, что съесть на завтрак, а что хорошо и что плохо рассказывают плакаты на фасадах домов? Они мнят себя счастливыми, горько размышляла она, потому, что им сказали, что они счастливы. Потому, что рассказали, что в других странах люди гораздо несчастнее. Потому, что печатают в газетах периодически злобного буржуя-капиталиста во фраке с цилиндром, сигарой, носом крючком и огромным пузом — это среднестатистический американец, и мускулистого красивого рабочего с молотом в руках и счастливой улыбкой на лице — это гражданин Советского Союза. И хочется этому лысеющему мужичку за сорок и этой женщине, не видевшей в жизни ничего, кроме кухни и презрения, и этому вздорному глуповатому мальчишке видеть себя в этом могучем рабочем и гордиться страной, в которой живут, гордясь самую малость и собой таким образом, ведь больше они в своей жизни не смогут найти предмета для гордости. И ради этого они готовы не замечать разваливающихся домов и полупустых витрин, нищенских зарплат и того, что на всех великих советских стройках работали заключённые. Почему же она, такая же жертва этого режима, если вдуматься, как и они, чувствует на себе ответственность, вину за этот обман, за то, что знает правду, но недостаточно сильна, чтобы донести её до них?

Из-за приоткрытой двери раздавались голоса. Марго несколько секунд постояла у входа, упорядочивая мысли, повторяя чёткую линию поведения в той или иной возможной ситуации, и зашла в квартиру. У входа на кухню образовалось небольшое, но достаточно шумное столпотворение. Маргарита поймала взгляд Александры Константиновны, и та глазами показала ей на детскую.  
В комнате пахло чём-то горелым. Марго усмехнулась, вспомнив девятилетнюю Лену, у которой глаза зажигались маниакальным огнём при виде пиротехники. Она порой удивлялась, как эта квартира до сих пор цела. Тюль в детской уже давно не висел, но грязно-жёлтые занавески до пола болтались. На когда-то белых обоях кнопками были прикреплены детские рисунки. Фигурки Римской волчицы, Эйфелевой башни и трёх динозавров на застеклённом стеллаже перед книгами. Есть ли там что-то? Она проглядела корешки. Классика, словари, детские книги и учебники: ничего предосудительного. Аккуратно вынула каждую и просмотрела. Руки слегка тряслись, но разум был спокоен, а действия — последовательны. Маргарита гордилась тем, что умела не впадать в панику. Она вынула пару записок с именами, датами, адресами и спрятала к себе. Отогнула нижний край узорчатого ковра, достала бумагу из вшитых карманов и затолкала в рюкзак. Оглядела комнату на предмет иного компромата и, не найдя, к чему придраться, прошла на кухню, где явно назревал какой-то конфликт.

— Не положено! — высокий голос с истеричными нотками, значит, Алиса здесь, что ж, будет весело, — Я закон знаю! Вам не положено выгонять людей во время обыска! Пригласить свидетелей обязаны, а выгонять тех, кто сам захочет наблюдать — нельзя!  
Низкий бледный чекист — типичное канцелярское лицо. Видно, что спорить не привык, особенно, когда оппонент прав (а у них по-другому и не спорят). И кто его обыскивать квартиру только послал? Его бы в родной колхоз Марго, к полуграмотным, уставшим от жизни, пьющим каждый вечер лет с пятнадцати. Впрочем, Алиса, когда хотела, могла заменить собой целый колхоз, чем вполне удачно и занималась. Бюрократ уже, кажется, пожалел о том, что связался, и пытался пойти на попятную под смущённые взгляды приглашённых свидетелями соседей (как так, представитель власти, а законов не знает?), мрачные — двух спутников, которые, по-видимому, лучше этого недотёпы разбирались в том, как вести себя с подобной публикой, но были ниже рангом и вынуждены молчать, и насмешливые — всей счастливой компании, зашедшей помешаться под ногами и забрать лишнее.

— Никто вас не выгоняет, что же вы, девушка! Я провожу обыск у подозреваемых в антисоветской деятельности и просто попросил вас встать со стула, чтобы иметь возможность осмотреть его на предмет тайника!  
— А я вашу просьбу отклонила! — лицо рыжей озарила крайне доброжелательная улыбка.  
«Интересно, она просто так нарывается или зачем-то?» — подумала Маргарита. «Нет, если бы это было бесцельно, кто-нибудь из старших уже осадил бы». Она оглянулась. Алексей Петрович совершал некоторые абсолютно точно не подозрительные действия со скатертью. Перебранка Алисы с гебистом дала ему ещё немного времени, чтобы закончить, поставить локти на стол и сцепить пальцы в замок, и та, заметив это, с видом, будто делает неимоверное одолжение, встала со стула.

Хрущёва не было. Фактически — не удивительно, но, при формулировке «вызывают в ЦК», Марго неизменно представляла его. Вот и говорите все, что культ личности у нас абсолютно точно не повторится. Отсутствием зачатков его система уж точно похвастаться не могла.  
Она представляла кого-то грозного, воистину страшного. Этакого Доктора Зло, или даже полный кабинет таковых. Но лица не были злодейскими. Всё, что на них читалось — баранья глупость. Маргарита была разочарована.

— Что заставило вас напечатать эту листовку? На вас кто-то повлиял? Это приёмный отец? Кто-то из его окружения?  
— Что значит — повлиял? У меня есть глаза, уши, и я умею делать выводы.  


— Но вы же ещё молодая…  
Объяснять что-то действительно бесполезно. Как так получилось что мы поймали в ловушку сами себя? И нет больше никакого злодея-диктатора. Есть только огромная масса людей, свято верящих в систему, ранящую их, и те, кто в неё уже давно не верит, но верит в хорошие деньги, приносимые ею. Круг замкнулся.

* * *

— Не шевелитесь!  
— Не собирался.  
Николай не хотел что-либо говорить, ведь что бы он не сказал, этого не окажется достаточным, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить участь Германна, а тот в свою очередь, как видно, был не в том состоянии, чтобы вести беседу. Так что Коля просто сидел в изголовье кровати своего нового соседа и пытался думать о чём-нибудь постороннем (не слишком успешно).  
— Чувствую себя Иисусом.  
Николай против своей воли всхохотнул.  
— Бывает. Скажите спасибо, что врач вас сейчас не слышал, можно представить, какие записи бы в истории болезни появились.  
Сосед издал тихий всхрип, который, по всей видимости, был задуман, как смешок. Забавного всё же в ситуации было мало. Четыре укола: два под лопатки, два в ягодицы, на врачебном сленге — «сульфозиновый крест». А ощущение и правда близкое к распятию. Знал это Николай по собственному опыту. Через какое-то время у Германна поднимется температура и ломать будет вне зависимости от того, шевелится он или нет, но пока была возможность избежать боли, лёжа без движения.  
— Человек, Николай Константинович, всегда подстраивается под окружающую среду.  
— Бытует мнение… А мы с вами точно люди?  
— Не уверен, ой не уверен…

Ещё несколько минут тишины, в которой были слышны откуда-то сверху глухие мерные удары. Головой что ли кто-то об стену бьётся?  
— Мне всегда было интересно… Насчёт вашего дяди… — видно было, что личные вопросы соседу даются тяжеловато.  
Между вариантами «ответить сухо» и «попытаться рассказать подробно» Коля выбирал не очень долго. Что-то в его собеседнике располагало к откровенности. Прохладный благосклонный интерес, не приправленный попытками психологического давления, или неловко-стеснённая манера держать себя при всей официозности большей части речи? Ответить было трудно, куда проще — просто принять ситуацию и действовать соответственно.  
— Знаете, мне тоже всегда было интересно. Мне ведь пять лет было, когда его арестовали. Они с Вавиловым** вроде… друзьями были? По крайней мере, скажем, сторонниками. Ни лица его не помню, ни голоса, а вот руки помню, — Николай не знал, зачем упомянул это, но остановиться уже не мог. — Картинка перед глазами стоит, чётче, чем ваше лицо. Прочитал я как-то детскую брошюрку про Советского Человека с яркими картинками и ребусами на последней страничке, и было там что-то про руки, ну вы понимаете, всё это презрение к интеллигенции.  
— Понимаю, — это не было сказано грустно или сочувственно, но просто как подтверждение факта.  
— И вот, отец как-то за ужином сказал, что у его брата пальцы тонкие, как у пианиста, да в мозолях, как у рабочего, ну и я так гордился своим дядей, вы ведь понимаете, да? Помню, он мне рассказывал, как растения себе питательные вещества из солнечного света делают, и как пчёлы между собой функции в улье разделяют, и про динозавров, и про теорию эволюции, я ещё страшно удивился, что Дарвин — англичанин, лучшие учёные ведь — советские, смешно, да?  
— Смешно. И грустно.  
— Вот и он не смеялся, только посмотрел на меня так… скорбно, я не понял, что не так сделал, но стал стесняться к нему приходить, и он вроде не так охотно со мной заговаривал… А потом исчез он, дома не появлялся, я всё спрашивал у родителей, что случилось, а мать говорила, что он опять в экспедицию уехал, но я снова и снова спрашивал, а когда вернётся, а мне почему не рассказал, а куда, а с кем, а что он там изучать будет, но мама говорила идти гулять, или почитать что-нибудь, а как-то вечером отец напился и плакал, я раньше не видел, чтобы он плакал, но теперь увидел, а он спиной сидел к дверному проёму на кухне и голос его дрожал так странно, и он всё повторял: «Нет больше Васьки, нет его…» А его и правда не было, ни на одном фото, я все семейные альбомы лет в двенадцать проглядел. Только на некоторых групповых фотографиях силуэт вырезан, либо лицо закрашено.  
По лицу Германна понять что-либо было сложно. Николай замолчал. «И зачем я на него всё это вывалил?» — думал он. «Человеку и так тяжело, чтобы его ещё в эмоциональный унитаз превращали».  
— И в тот момент, как я понимаю, ваша судьба была предрешена.  
— Вы психбольницу имеете ввиду или науку?  
— Оба варианта.

Николай мог говорить о чём угодно с кем угодно и сколько угодно. Однажды он несколько часов рассказывал местному паралитику про образ жизни летучих мышей. Так вышло. Но впервые в жизни ему было комфортно, насколько это слово только применимо к данной ситуации, молчать с кем-то.

Прошло какое-то время. Пытаться определить, какое — бессмысленно. Да и после стольких месяцев вне системы измерения его в минутах и часах, это не кажется таким уж важным. Иногда расстояние от подъёма до отбоя кажется неделей, иногда — мгновением. Николай бы всё отдал, чтобы услышать тиканье часов ещё хотя бы раз.

Он аккуратно прикоснулся тыльной стороной ладони ко лбу Германна. Началось. И теперь закончится не раньше, чем через два дня. Жар этот отозвался в сердце бешеной злобой на собственную беспомощность. До вечера он просидел так, прислушиваясь к хриплому прерывистому дыханию и бездумно вглядываясь в лопнувшие капилляры в глазах соседа и его выпирающие ключицы.

Жидкости во фляге оставалось совсем немного, и Николай это знал, так же, как и то, что Серёга слишком часто наполнять её заново не может. Но в момент, когда перерыв между выдохом и вдохом у Германна занял ещё большее, чем раньше, время, это перестало иметь значение.  
Он приподнял одной рукой голову соседа и прислонил фляжку к губам. Шея его была влажная и горячая, и жёсткий ёжик волос слегка покалывал пальцы.  


— Это что? — голос можно было смело использовать для озвучки мертвецов в фильмах ужасов.  
— А на что похоже?  
— На спирт.  
— Пять баллов за догадливость.  
— И зачем?  
— Ну, как там в газетах пишут, «притупляет сознание»?  
Николаю показалось на секунду, что сейчас его ударят. Но потом он вспомнил, что это физически невозможно, а Германн расслабился, и лишь спокойно сказал:  
— Думал, у вас там вода. Кстати, я не пью.  
Недолгое молчание.  
— Ещё есть?  
— Нет.  
— Жаль.

«Посмертно реабилитирован». Смешно даже. Если бы всех посмертно реабилитированных воскрешали, советские люди уже и в космос бы слетали, и в самой процветающей стране жили бы.  
Странное это чувство, когда понимаешь, что человек, которого ты и не знал по сути, изменил в твоей жизни больше, чем те, кто был с тобой всегда. Что он вообще собирается делать? Всю жизнь гнаться за призраком дяди? Собирать гербарии и изучать тварей земных, морских и небесных, забыв про всё, что было? Будущее казалось туманным, и ни один из видимых Колей вариантов его не устраивал.  
Он думал: «Надо что-то делать». А внутренний голос отвечал: «Ну и что ты будешь делать, придурок? Публичное самосожжение устраивать? Один человек ничего не изменит, не уяснил ли ты это до сих пор?» А документы в университет тем временем уже были поданы.

«Это будет тяжело» — сказал отец. Ему никогда не хватало смелости признать прямо, что проблема есть, что вместо настоящего образования где бы то ни было дадут тебе лишь набор хитро вплетённых в науку идеологических установок, да так, что от науки там останутся жалкие крохи. Но он понимал и это, и то, что сын его хочет по-настоящему заниматься биологией, как и брат, и то, что в университете ему будет тяжело. В конце концов, нельзя его винить в желании какой-никакой стабильности. Он жил в страшные времена. Но Николай верил в хорошее, в то, что всё медленно, но всё же идёт к лучшему, и главное — не останавливаться.

Вот, куда такое приводит.

Психов вывели на прогулку. Солнце, решив милостиво сделать исключение ради такого нечастого события, светило вовсю, слепя заключённых, проводящих дни в палатах с крохотными оконцами и бледными лампами. Где-то вдалеке послышалось даже щебетание птиц. Весточка от живой природы в замогильное существование.  
Шальная мысль пришла к Николаю внезапно и прочно поселилась в его голове.  
— Германн Матвеевич.  
Видимо, что-то такое отразилось на его лице, потому что тот взглянул в ответ как-то подозрительно.  
— Да?  
— Мне ужасно нужно кое-что вам показать.  
— Надеюсь, это не далеко.  
— Не очень, главное сделайте вид, что наше движение ни в коем случае не целенаправленно.

Обтянутый колючей проволокой узкий дворик с парой куцых кустов и вялой травой не выглядел, как сад мечты, и бесцельно прогуливающиеся пациенты картины не скрашивали. Но Николай знал один секрет этого клочка земли. Он хранился в месте, где хилый папоротник примыкал к забору. Его листья были бледно-зелёные, влажные от недавнего дождя, кружевные. Какие-то нездешние. Он огляделся, убедился, что никто из санитаров на них не смотрит, и отодвинул листья.  
В тени скрывался кустик, тоже бледный, неуверенный, тонкий, как проблеск надежды. На нём — два цветка розовой гвоздики. Капли воды сорвались с листа и попали соседу на одежду и лицо, и тот рефлекторно дёрнулся.  
Мысль, что, наверное, зря он тащил Германна через половину двора ради этого, неприятно заскребла в горле. Но последний лишь легко сдвинул краешек губы вверх. «Это была улыбка?» — панически подумал Николай. «Нет, нет всё же, но что-то от неё абсолютно точно проскользнуло». Он опустил завесу обратно и продолжил притворяться наслаждающимся июльским солнышком душевнобольным.  
— Это ваша? — спросил наконец сосед.  
— Сам сажал, — гордо подтвердил Коля.  
— Даже не буду спрашивать, как. Но это же сколько усилий для конспирации.  
Никак непонятно было Николаю, что значит эта новая интонация в голосе Германна.  
— Так ведь оно того стоит, — полувопросительно сказал он.  
— Определённо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «жёлтый дом» - устаревшее разговорное выражение, обозначающее психбольницу (в дореволюционной России стены там обычно красили в жёлтый цвет).  
> ** Николай Иванович Вавилов — основоположник генетической науки в СССР, академик, биолог и селекционер. Выступал против антинаучных «исследований» Трофима Лысенко, который понравился Иосифу Сталину «народным» происхождением и обещаниями достичь невероятной урожайности зерновых за год-полтора. На основании сфабрикованных обвинений Вавилов был арестован в 1940 году, в 1941 году — осуждён и приговорён к расстрелу. Репрессиям также подверглись многие его сторонники и последователи в науке, а учение было раскритиковано в советских СМИ. В результате развитие отечественной генетики замерло на несколько десятилетий.


	3. Chapter 3

Николай с разбега упал на кровать, обхватил колени руками и тихо взвыл. Затем резко вскочил и начал бегать по камере. Вспоминалась, глядя на эти лихорадочные движения, оса, накрытая стаканом и бьющаяся в ужасе об его стеклянные стенки. Сосед внезапно лёг на пол на спину и вытянул руки. Опять встал и уже целеустремлённо направился к кровати Ионы — парня с приступами смеха. Германн никогда не думал что полуголодный и без трости сможет передвигаться так быстро, как и без влияния вышеназванных факторов не был способен. Или думал, что не был. Он схватил уже приближающиеся к матрасу запястья и, глядя в налитые кровью глаза, отрезал:  
— Нельзя.  
Германн около минуты смотрел на подёргивающуюся верхнюю губу, стекающую из уголка рта слюну, чувствовал звериную дрожь чужого тела. Всё это время зрело в нём чувство нечеловеческого страха так, что он уже готов был бежать и спрятаться где-нибудь, и безразлично, что здесь это сделать негде, но почему-то всё стоял и сжимал проклятые руки проклятого Николая и надеялся, что того всё же хватит на то, чтобы справиться с собой.  
Наконец, сосед прикрыл глаза, отступил на шаг и едва слышно прошептал:  
— Да. Да, я знаю.  
А потом подошёл к стене и начал царапать её ногтями.

Иона в это время был в одном из редких своих «приступов рассудка» и стоял у окна, наблюдая за бьющейся в стекло мухой. Германн, чувствуя, что силы подводят, опустился на его кровать.  
— Пятый раз за неделю.  
Он сказал это и будто сбросил с себя часть груза. Ему всегда становилось спокойно, когда звучали факты, твёрдые и неоспоримые, что-то, на что нельзя взглянуть под другим углом, воспринять иначе. Не существовало иной трактовки, когда речь заходила о числах и фактах, и это была одна из немногих вещей, которые Германну в этом хаотичном мире нравились. И сейчас простое проговаривание очевидного будто немного сняло безумное напряжение последних недель. Конечно, это была лишь иллюзия, и при том весьма недолговечная, но на одно лишь мгновение мир встал на свои места, и это было невообразимо приятно.  
— Шестой, — бесцветно откликнулся Иона. — Раньше так не делали, ну максимум четыре в неделю. А для него это — шестой.

Германн попытался вспомнить прошедшие дни. Не вышло. Иррациональная злоба захлестнула его с головой, хотя, казалось бы, для гнева было много куда более весомых причин. Стало отчего-то до боли обидно. И ещё хуже было то, что он не знал теперь, пять раз Николаю на этой неделе давали галоперидол или шесть, или один, или, может быть, двенадцать. В конце концов, почему он так уверен, что на последних «процедурах» провёл несколько часов, а не несколько дней? Откуда ему знать что-либо теперь, в чём он может быть уверен, если ошибается в простейших числах?

Вдруг чересчур смешливый сосед задал вопрос:  
— Почему тебя лечат не так часто?  
Действительно, почему?  
Ответ на этот вопрос Германн знал ещё до того, как задал его себе, и даже до того, как услышал. Он давно думал об этом и не верил, не хотел верить, возможно, боялся поверить и оказаться неправым. Боялся ещё больше того, что поверит и окажется прав, ведь тогда, это бы значило, что всё не так плохо, это бы значило, что у него есть шанс вновь оказаться снаружи. Это пугало его настолько, что он не позволял пониманию перерасти в полноценную мысль, оставив на полубессознательном уровне.

Доктор Боголюбов давно перестал воспринимать жизнь, как череду эпизодов: приятных и не очень. Никогда не ждал какого-то дня или события. Время всегда было равномерно. Если проживёшь неделю в ожидании субботы, ты потеряешь, нет, отнимешь у себя целых пять дней. Возможность что-то сделать, как-то повлиять на своё будущее. Он слишком много усилий потратил на то, чтобы перестать думать о своём существовании, как о мучении, изредка прерывающемся вспышками положительных моментов. Этим в себе он отчасти гордился. Тем, что вытравил из своих мыслей фразы вроде «скорее бы ноябрь» или «главное — дождаться новой книги». Своеобразная теория базировалась на том, что, даже если в каком-то отрезке времени твоя жизнь условно «хуже», чем в другом отрезке, это не даёт тебе возможности влиять на скорость наступления того или иного момента, а потому необходимо «проходить» каждый миллиметр своего пути с одинаковой ответственностью. Вне сомнения, мысль была хороша и весьма полезна. Но прямо сейчас Германн просто не мог дождаться завтрашнего дня.

Чего боится правительство тоталитарного государства, притворяющегося перед другими странами демократическим? Очевидно, развенчания мифа. Что делать в таком государстве маленькому человеку, столкнувшемуся с произволом? Очевидно, обращаться к мировой общественности. Смогут ли правительства других стран, ООН, десять тысяч международных комиссий прямо помочь человеку, ни за что ни про что упрятанному в лагерь строгого режима? Сомнительно. Но совсем ли бесполезны письма, обращённые туда, опубликованные в зарубежных газетах, распространяемые в самиздате, подписанные несколькими десятками человек, среди которых большинство — учёные и писатели? Определённо нет, как показывает практика.  
Конечно, ничего не заканчивается. Рано или поздно всё станет настолько плохо, что дальше просто обязано быть лучше, и не то чтобы за это следовало кого-то или что-то благодарить, разве что тех, кто сделал ситуацию настолько ужасной, что после этого кризиса всё что угодно покажется даром небесным. Вселенная невероятно закономерна при всей своей непредсказуемости.

Никто из них не собирался менять мир. К чему замахиваться на то, что не сможешь выполнить? Но, стоило крикнуть на весь мир о несправедливо заключённом Имя Фамилия, как дышать этому конкретному человеку становилось проще. ЦК доказывал, что эти злостные клеветники, кричащие о тяжёлой судьбе советского человека, нагло врут, тем самым облегчая судьбу отдельных людей. Конечно, этим следовало пользоваться. Кто знает что будет дальше? Кто знает, где у истории этой страны низшая точка? Это было при царе? При Сталине? Или впереди такой ужас, какой тем и не снился? Эти вопросы не имеют ответа, но у твоей жизни есть ответ. Путь впереди, с него не свернёшь, не став кем-то другим. Тысячи вариантов развития будущего мелькают лишь на мгновение и растворяются в единственном, том, который был неизбежен, и которого так легко можно было избежать. Ты — всегда ты. Миллиарды случайностей, из которых собрано то, что человек гордо зовёт своей личностью вели к единственному ответу. И Германн видел свой ответ. Никакого трудного выбора или моральной дилеммы. Его жизнь всегда была узким тоннелем без ответвлений.  


Поставить свою подпись под письмом. Назвать свои имя и фамилию, крикнуть «вот я, увольняйте, сажайте, уничтожайте!» Ради человека, которого не видел ни разу в жизни подписать свой приговор. Но, когда решение уже принято, больше всего боишься передумать в процессе исполнения или до него.  
«Только бы быстрее настало завтра, чтобы я не успел убедить себя, что мне всё это не нужно… Да сделает ли то же самое кто-то для меня? Глупо. Для кого угодно, но для меня? Нет»

— Есть насчёт этого одна теория… — Германн фальшиво растянул губы.  
Николай сполз по стене и растянулся на полу. Очередной приступ злости жаркой волной растёкся по телу.  
Последние слова остались невысказанными. Это было бы слишком дёшево и драматично. Будто на фоне играет напряжённая музыка и через секунду последует затемнённый экран. Но они существовали почти материально, несмотря на то, что не были произнесены.  
«И сейчас я её проверю».

* * *

Николай откровенно восхищался этим человеком. Хотя, конечно, он никогда бы не признал этого вслух.

— Вы безумец.  
— Эта характеристика вполне соответствует месту моего пребывания. А я ведь лишь человек, которому мало что осталось терять.  
— Зря вы так. Здесь раньше уже держали голодовку, и вам ой как есть, что терять.  
— Они не позволят мне умереть.  
— Откуда вы знаете?  
— Следите за мыслью. Разве им есть дело до пациентов?  
— Ммм... Нет?  
— Значит, если бы они могли, они бы позволили мне умереть от голода, и дело с концом.  
— Начинаю осознавать, к чему вы клоните. Друзья на воле, да?  
Германн сощурился. Он всегда щурился, когда сталкивался с двойственностью толкования, это Коля приметил для себя.  
— Громковатое слово.  
— «Друзья» или «воля»?  
— Ладно, так: громковатые слова. Факт в том, что если со мной что-нибудь случится, администрация этой больницы попадёт под действие некоторых… санкций. Сверху. Так что, могу себе позволить.  
— Какие условия хоть?  
— Вам так важно знать?  
— Если вы не хотите говорить, я ни в коем случае не настаиваю.  
Лицо соседа стало непроницаемой маской.  
— Ладно, я не хочу говорить.

Хотя, что может стать условиями снятия голодовки? Вариантов не так много. Смягчение режима и «процедур», улучшение питания, разрешение свидания или передачи с воли: не то, из чего любой человек стал бы делать хоть какой-нибудь секрет. Но Николай уже уяснил, что к доктору Боголюбову определение «любой человек» подходит постольку-поскольку. Так или иначе, сейчас самое время как-нибудь безболезненно перевести тему.  
Самое худшее, что можно сделать, пытаясь отвести разговор от исчерпавшего себя предмета — сказать что-то вроде «кстати, о птичках!» Впрочем, Коля был просто экспертом по тому, чтобы делать ужасные вещи в наиотвратительнейшей их вариации, поэтому он именно это и произнёс:  
— Кстати, о птичках.  
— Восхитительно виртуозная смена темы.  
— Стараюсь.

Спать на ящиках с запчастями под тряску и гудение поезда, подложив под голову локоть, привыкаешь спустя дней десять. Но чтобы отвыкнуть тоже требуется некоторое время. И сейчас, не ощущая под ногами привычной дрожи вагона, не чуя запаха резины, Николай чувствовал себя немного некомфортно.

И кто придумал, что в селе все друг другу братья родные и сёстры, а чужаков встречают с распростёртыми объятиями, хлебом-солью, местными песнопениями и улыбкой до ушей? Человек человеку — волк. Не каждый и не всегда, но это ощущалось особенно остро под мрачными взглядами деревенских, пока следил за их скованными движениями - попытками укутаться плотнее, пока смотрел на затравленные, но какие-то исступлённо-любопытные лица детей, подмечал, как они стараются спрятаться за спинами взрослых, но выглядывают, не могут удержаться.

У Авдотьи Филипповны брат — городской. Был. Уехал из посёлка ещё до революции, сделал карьеру в столице, да так и умер, не обзаведясь наследником или хотя бы учеником-преемником, который бы часть средств отдавал семье покойного. Но в Петербурге (а называла она его только так) Авдотья Филипповна бывала, с братом связь держала довольно прочную, пока жив был, а потому не так предвзято отнеслась к их небольшой экспедиции, которой расположиться на ближайшие три дня — до следующего поезда, идущего в нужном направлении — было негде.  
Конечно, запрыгивать в товарные вагоны посреди поля на технических стоянках — способ не самый идеальный, но, как объяснила Лиза, проведшая полжизни в подобных разъездах, условия, в которых перевозят груз, качественнее условий перевозки людей здесь в разы, а в городках при железнодорожных станциях не только перекантоваться бесплатно будет сложнее, но и велика вероятность встретить представителей закона, чего Николаю не очень-то хотелось. Он оценил жертвы, на которые ради него идёт вся группа из четырёх человек, и торжественно пообещал себе не жаловаться ни на что, по крайней мере вслух. «Конечно,» — добавил своим глубоким басом, слегка картавя, Лаврентий Иваныч, пухлый дядька с широкой душой, что называется «свойский человек», — «когда окажемся дальше на севере, придётся ехать пассажирским».

Авдотья Филипповна налила горе-путешественникам молока и уселась рядом, явно приготовившись слушать. Первой, до кого дошло, чего хочет старушка, была Лиза, но после к разговору подключились и остальные. Что за новая программа КПСС? Что там на Кубе? А в Корее? В деревне, даже читая все те же газеты, слушая те же радиопередачи, что и городские, люди всегда уверены, что до них доходит лишь часть информации.  
В трубе белёной печки послышалось какое-то движение, навроде грохота. Николай решил, что, раз хозяйка не среагировала, и ему не следует обращать внимание. Но настойчивый стук продолжился и он, не удержавшись, спросил:  


— Что это?  
Женщина сначала не поняла вопроса, а потом, когда он кивнул на трубу, пренебрежительно махнула рукой:  
— Воробей залетел. Всё время проваливаются, суки такие, и шумят по полдня, — в голосе скользнула раздражённая, даже яростная нотка.  
— А потом? — не понял Коля. — Вылетают?  
Лиза посмотрела на него взглядом, по которому трудно было что-либо понять, но ближе всего в спектре человеческих эмоций к нему была снисходительная жалость и беззлобная насмешка.  
— Какой там! Подыхают, выгребай их потом! — и тут же будто вообще забыла о ситуации. — Так что там с хищениями?  
Некоторое время Николай сидел, как на иголках. Наконец, не стерпел и сказал:  
— А достать его можно попробовать?  
Авдотья Филипповна глянула на гостя, как на умалишённого. Затем, поразмышляв, решила:  
— Хошь — пробуй. Не знаю, как ты это делать собрался, правда.  
— Вы уж простите его, — сказал Лаврентий Иваныч. — Двадцать пять лет парню, впервые из Ленинграда выехал.  
— Что ж с ним будет, когда в Сибири зайцев стрелять придётся, чтоб с голоду не загнуться? — пробормотала Ильинична — ещё одна старожила экспедиций, глава их группки, но Коля уже покидал дом, и, неожиданно, Лаврентий Иваныч к нему присоединился.

Деревянная шаткая лестница, сколоченная из досок ржавыми гвоздями, сотрясалась, пока Николай карабкался на неё. В одном из соседних дворов выли собаки, солнце клонилось к закату, расцвечивая облака, маленькая девочка где-то далеко кричала «Сенька! Сенька!» уже несколько минут. Должно быть, находиться таинственный Сенька не спешил. А в трубе колотился воробей.

Будь в теле птицы сознание человека, выбраться не составило бы труда. Но паника губила живых существ всегда и везде, не только в деревушках, не только воробьёв. И, как только птица приближалась к верху трубы, ей достаточно бы было немного сбавить скорость и вылететь в просвет между навесом, не дающим дождю подобраться к горящему огню, и краем трубы, куда она и провалилась — она была бы свободна. Но раз за разом, на высокой скорости пролетая к верху, пернатый бился об этот самый навес и падал обратно вниз.  
Изначальный план был прост — Николай стучит по трубе сверху, пугает птицу, та падает в собственно печь, и Лаврентий Иваныч накрывает её тряпкой, хватает и выносит на улицу. Размышления о том, что делать, если что-то пойдёт не так, не были свойственны Коле. Впрочем, как сказала бы Ильинична (и, наверное, сказала позже — молодой биолог поставил бы на это деньги), «дуракам везёт».

Солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом, унеся за собой значительную часть дневного тепла. Комары облепили Николая ровным слоем, организм, задействовав все доступные без участия управляющего разума способы согреться: гусиную кожу и мелкую дрожь, отчаялся и, кажется, потерял интерес к тому, будет этот самый разум жить или нет. Соседи изо всех дворов с неприкрыто издевательским любопытством взирали на городского дурачка и его потуги. Последний, наплевав на всё это, продолжал стучать по трубе и кричать в неё жутким голосом, надеясь всё-таки достаточно напугать воробья, чтобы он вылетел через нижнее отверстие.

Когда эти попытки всё же увенчались успехом, Коля радовался, кажется, сильнее, чем птица. И после, пытаясь почесать комариный укус под лопаткой и размышляя о том, не малярийные ли здесь комары, он краем уха услышал, как Авдотья Филипповна, покачивая головой, вздохнула:  
— Городские…

Тридцатый день голодовки. Или что-то около того. Чертовски тяжело считать дни здесь. Девятый (десятый?) день, с того момента, как Германна перевели в одиночку. В тюрьмах и лагерях есть карцера — мера наказания для нерадивых заключённых. В карцере холоднее, чем в обычной камере, нет койки, режим питания более строгий, не предусматривается прогулка. Спецпсихбольницы — та же зона, только без срока, и одиночные каме… палаты местными инициативными работниками были приспособлены под те же нужды.  
А ещё в карцере не с кем почесать языком. Кому — наказание, кому — благословение. Николай не был уверен насчёт того, к какой категории людей принадлежал его бывший сосед. Относительно абстрактного общества скорее ко второму, всё же. Развивать мысль дальше, в частности, продолжать последнее предложение союзом «но» Коля не стал, хотя какая-то его часть этого страшно хотела.

Санитар Серёга говорил, что Германну совсем плохо, и главврач, кажется, на уступки идти не собирается. Просил Николая уговорить того снять голодовку. «Смешно. Я ему кто — мамочка? Может быть, друг?»  
Про насильственное кормление из шланга через ноздрю он знал. И очень хотел действительно иметь на бывшего соседа достаточное влияние, чтобы убедить прекратить. Все те дни, что они ещё сидели в одной палате, тот был вполне доволен собой и ситуацией. Просто ненормально доволен, Коля и вне стен СПБ не очень часто встречал настолько довольных людей. Внешне это не особо-то проявлялось, если только не принимать потери сознания, общую слабость и заплетающийся язык за признаки необычайного счастья. Но что-то такое сквозило теперь во всех его речах между строк, в поведении и интонациях. Николай был почти уверен, что с этим своим интуитивным ощущением ошибся, но избавиться от него не мог.  
В камере физически ощущалась пустота. Или это всё было только в его голове?

— Отсталый твой не вернётся.  
— Что с ним? — глотая ком в горле, спросил Коля.  
— Током убило.  
«Убило». В среднем роде. Чего только человек не придумает, чтобы убедить себя в том, что он непричастен к преступлению. Люди вон демонстрации «незаконные» устраивают да книги за границей публикуют, не желая быть частью системы. Что же можно с Серёги спросить в его положении? Да и что он мог сделать?  
— Кого переводят?  
— Говорят, привезут кого-то.  
— Не знаешь, кого?  
— Да чтоб мне, откуда?  
— Ладно, ладно. Нальёшь ещё?  


Татуированный блатной хмурится.  
— Постараюсь.  
Вот как это бывает, размышляет Николай. Один умирает, привозят другого. Про психбольницу? Нет, про весь этот чёртов человеческий конвейер. Какая разница кто рядом с тобой, если однажды его «убьёт током»? Какое дело тебе до этого человека, если лицо его на снимках однажды окажется закрашено маркером? Думаешь, ты не такой, как все эти безликие? Думаешь, существуют «не такие»? О, нет, Большой Брат смотрит за всеми нами, и каждому воздастся по заслугам! *

— Не думаю, что смогу вам помочь.  
— Вот как?  
Главврач Казанской психиатрической больницы специального типа — крайне неприятный тип. Лицо у него рыхлое и казённое, наверняка под белым халатом надета форма КГБ. Но самое отвратительное в нём даже не то, что он здесь всем заправляет, а то, что приподнимает брови он совсем как Германн. От этого на Николая нашла тошнота, и он уставился в обшарпанную серую стену, пытаясь забыть это лицо и это движение.  
— Почему бы вам просто не выполнить его условия? — дерзко спросил он.  
— Как эгоистично, Николай Александрович, — протянул доктор.  
— Что?  
— О! Вы не знали?  
— Да чего я не знал?  
Колю трясло. Он хотел оказаться где угодно, только подальше от этого человека.  
— Он ведь сказал, что снимет голодовку при двух условиях. Первое: мы даём ему свидание. И мы дали.  
Голос ровный, но издёвка читается ясно. Закричать бы и убежать, как маленький ребёнок.  
— Второе: вас перестают лечить.

Странно, что внешне Николай сумел отреагировать абсолютно никак. Потому, что очень ясно перед глазами стояла картинка: он орёт во всё горло и переворачивает стол на этого человека. Кидается на него, вцепляется зубами в глотку. Разумеется, ему не позволили бы этого сделать, но видение промелькнуло настолько отчётливо, что Коля действительно испугался самого себя.  
— И всё же. С чего вы взяли, что я смогу что-либо сделать?  
Врач дёрнул бровями ещё раз и расплылся в елейной улыбке.  
— Вы попытаетесь.

В мерзко освещённой комнате стоял стол. За одним его концом сидел Германн, сложив руки замком на столешнице. За вторым стоял пустой стул, и его предназначение было понятно. Из разорванного носа бывшего соседа струилась кровь. В ноздри Николаю ударил резкий запах.  
Когда запасы протеина и углеводов в организме иссякают, начинается метаболизация жиров. Ацетон — побочный продукт этого процесса. От человека, голодающего достаточно долго, пахнет, как от жидкости для снятия лака для ногтей. Но одно дело — осознавать это где-то в теории, другое — задыхаться от проникающего в мозг, пульсирующего где-то в гландах запаха, и думать о том, что чувствует тот, чей организм выдаёт такую реакцию.  
Они сидели и молчали. Желание закричать никуда не делось.  
— Не нужно, — выдавил наконец Коля.  
Германн усмехнулся в своей обычной манере — не шевельнув ни одной мышцей лица резко и коротко выдохнул, опустив веки.  
— Позвольте мне, доктор Романовский, самому решать, что мне нужно.  
И дёрнул уголком рта, как тогда, во дворе.

* * *

— ЗдорОво.  
Алиса подскочила на десяток сантиметров вверх и обернулась.  
Ей показалось странным в данных обстоятельствах тратить время на то, чтобы прикинуть высоту в сантиметрах. Но она и так в жизни достаточно времени потратила, что там секунды?  
— Это ты ходила к доктору Боголюбову, я видел, — почти шёпотом.  
Этот человек не выглядел как дружелюбный ангел-хранитель. Скорее как что-то прямо противоположное. «Заплатили гопнику, чтобы убрать меня. Браво. Это, господа, даже не детский сад, это ясли какие-то» — подумала она. Впрочем, мысли о том, что поступать подобным образом со стороны комитета, на секундочку, государственной безопасности, было бы чрезвычайно глупо, прекрасно могли соседствовать с мыслями из разряда «Я умру!», единственными мыслями, которые придут в голову абсолютно каждой хрупкой девушке, идущей ночью по пустынной улице незнакомого города и встречающей… ну… это.  
— Я вас… поздравляю?  
Алиса почти гордилась в этот момент тем, что смогла разговаривать без дрожи в голосе.  
— Что у вас есть? — внезапно спросил громила, как-то странно, будто повторяя заученный текст. — Устные рассказы о том, как всё плохо, от человека, признанного невменяемым? Не мало ли?  
— Что нужно?  
А будь здесь мост, можно было бы прыгнуть в воду.  
— У меня есть кое-что существеннее.  
Последняя фраза проскользнула мимо сознания Алисы, как нечто невозможное, и она лишь продолжила думать о том, в какую сторону шанс убежать выше. Выходило, что ни в какую.  
Мужчина достал несколько листов бумаги, исписанных карандашом.  
— Имена, фамилии, дозы: факты!  
Ну точно второклассник, рассказывающий у доски заученный стишок.  
— Стоп. Что?  
— Сестрёнка, ты глухая?  
Алиса осторожно взяла листы из рук таинственного прохожего. Мелкий убористый почерк, абсолютно безоценочный сухой доклад.  
— Это же золото, — прошептала она, забыв о потенциальной опасности.  
— Второй раз слышу это за день, и всё про какие-то листки, — проворчал мужчина.  
— А у тебя откуда? — прищурилась Алиса.  
— От автора, — ухмыльнулся собеседник.  
«Провокация? Не провокация? Провокация? Не провокация?»  


На другом конце улицы обозначилось подозрительное шевеление. Странно похожее на медленно ползущую тёмную машину.  
«А что там доктор Боголюбов говорил про своего сокамерника? Доктор биологических наук? Забавно, одни доктора нынче в психушках».  
— Имя и фамилия!  
— Николай Романовский, — лениво протянул он. — Может, вас проводить?  
— Да, пожалуйста. Я совсем не знаю города. И, желательно, бегом.

Намёк был понят мгновенно. Алиса поставила на почётное место в своём внутреннем списке самых странных вещей, что она делала в жизни, бег с препятствиями по сонной Казани, включающий в себя компанию уголовника, прыжки по крышам, удивлённые взгляды редких прохожих и конечный пункт назначения — комнату в коммунальной квартире, которая даже ей, живущей в бедной московской коммуналке полжизни, показалась филиалом Содома.

На другом конце телефонного провода послышался очень тяжёлый вздох.  
— Тебя мама не учила не ходить в квартиры к незнакомым мужчинам?  
— Моя мать учила меня, как правильно разрезать себе вены. Не скажу, что совсем бесполезный навык, потому что со всем этим только это и остаётся.  
— Ладно, успокойся.  
— Я спокойна!  
— Мне приехать? Или пусть лучше приедет…  
— Не надо никому приезжать! Я справляюсь!  
— Хорошо справляешься, — в голосе Артёма всё сомнение мира.  
— Хочешь что-то сказать?  
— Нет, что ты.  
— Так, по своему билету мне назад нельзя.  
— Автостоп?  
— Без книжки? **  
— Подвезут добрые люди.  
— Ты только что говорил мне про вхождение в квартиры…  
— Я ищу выходы из ситуации. Надеюсь, ты сделала копии?  
— Две точных, пять стенографией. Увлекательная ночь!  
— Может, отправишь этого?  
— У него смена завтра. Нельзя исчезать.  
— Ох… сиди там, я приеду. Всё равно надо было кое-что довезти.  
— Мог бы и мне дать, — возмутилась Алиса.  
— Семь килограммов макулатуры? Короче, сиди, не высовывайся, я приеду.  
— Ты хоть представляешь ГДЕ Я? — на этой ноте она буквально взвыла.  
— Не в отделении КГБ.  
— Опять ты прав, и это отвратительно.

Алиса меланхолично разглядывала семь выключателей перед дверью ванной комнаты. «Если я воспользуюсь чьей-то лампочкой, и этот человек это заметит, меня четвертуют» — думала она. Но Серёга ушёл за едой, и спросить у него возможности не предоставлялось. Наконец, приняв решение, она направилась по коридору, разглядывая двери и пытаясь проанализировать уровень потенциальной опасности для её здоровья каждого из жильцов. Получилось не очень хорошо. Тогда она просто воспользовалась детской считалочкой и, собравшись с духом, постучала в выпавшую дверь.  
Открыла ей женщина в халате лет сорока, волосы её были собраны в пучок, а мешки под глазами — больше, чем у Артёма. «Ого, так бывает» — подумала Алиса.  
— Чего надо?  
— Здрасьте, извините, не подскажете, который выключатель — Серёгин?  
— А ты ему кто?  
— Я… э… я глупая очень просто, — она решила не вдаваться в подробности.  
— Синий.  
— Спасибо.  
Алиса попыталась незаметно посмотреть женщине за спину. Чем она живёт? Что видит, просыпаясь по утрам? В комнате было на удивление чисто и аккуратно. Около кровати стояла старинная тумбочка. На ней — радиоприёмник, накрытый кружевной салфеточкой. Взор выхватил разноцветный половик, какую-то фотографию в рамке на стене. Пауза затянулась. Дверь захлопнулась, и она поспешила ретироваться в ванную.

На двери, ведущей на кухню, висел листок бумаги, разлинованный карандашом от руки, и сообщал аккуратными крупными буквами: «просьба закрывать за собой дверь на кухню!» На плите кипятился чайник, на верёвках, натянутых под потолком, сушилось бельё, на стуле сидела женщина, ответившая Алисе на вопрос про выключатели и смотрела в окно.  
— Чаем тебя угостить?  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
«Она просто предложила незнакомому человеку чай? Жительница коммуналки? Да любая из моих соседок загрызла бы меня просто за то, что я привела кого-то постороннего на кухню и пою СВОИМ чаем, а эта… делится?»  
— Да ты не дёргайся… Я разговор телефонный слышала. Ты одна из этих, да? Которые на демонстрации ходят?  
— Ну, на демонстрации я не ходила… — осторожно произнесла Алиса.  
Но потом нежелание произвести хоть сколько-то ошибочное впечатление относительно её характера и намерений перевесило опасения провокации.  
— …Пока, — добавила она.  
— Скажи, правда, что вы деньги заключённым в политлагерях собираете и передаёте?  
— Ну… этим не я занимаюсь… но да.  
Ясно. Кто-то из родственников ляпнул неосторожное слово в очереди или на работе, и привет, Мордовия!  
Женщина смущённо молчала. «Наверное, она сейчас считает себя невероятной преступницей…» Алиса решила немного подтолкнуть собеседницу.  
— У вас там кто-то?  
— Сестра, — тихий шёпот, будто боится, что услышат.  
Она похлопала себя по карманам и извлекла из одного карандаш.  
— Имя, фамилия, обвинение, место отбытия наказания?

«Зачем я в это ввязываюсь?» — подумала она. А потом взглянула на неловко-суетливые движения женщины, заваривающей чай, вслушалась в её робкий голос и решила, что получила достаточный ответ на свой вопрос.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * да, это отсылка к «1984» Оруэлла. Фанфакт: в начале 60-х эта книга неплохо циркулировала в самиздате, и не только в Москве, так что объебосы её читали.  
> ** в 1964 году постановлением Центрального совета по туризму форма путешествия автостопом была введена официально, как «очень удобная и требующая минимальных затрат на проезд». Технология «огосударствленного» автостопа: человек решивший путешествовать таким образом должен был получить специальную книжку с талонами «Автостопа», которая выдавалась туристическим клубом или туристической секцией на производстве. Талон, который служил документом разрешавший подвозить человека абсолютно бесплатно, заполнялся следующей информацией: фамилия и имя туриста, маршрут его следования, номерной знак, тип и марка машины, а так же автохозяйство к которому она принадлежала. В конце автостопного сезона водители отсылали свои талоны в местное отделение клуба «Автостоп», и по этим талонам устраивали розыгрыши ценных призов.

**Author's Note:**

> * Статья 70 УК РСФСР: «Антисоветская агитация и пропаганда»  
> ** на ХХ съезде был «разоблачён» и осужден «культ личности» Сталина  
> *** «Хроника текущих событий» - первый в СССР неподцензурный информационный бюллетень, в котором печаталась информация о нарушении прав человека в стране, в частности, «преследованиях за убеждения». Распространялась через самиздат


End file.
